


Rika Comes Back

by Vcl_1807



Series: One-Shots [12]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, F/M, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, implied dehydration, implied starvation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 16:33:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16432976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vcl_1807/pseuds/Vcl_1807
Summary: Requested from Tumblr.Anonymous asked:Can you write an angst fic where Rika is back with the rfa but with malice intentions. The rfa members didn't realised it (especially Jumin, because he still has feelings for her) but mc knew better. Rika felt threatened by mc and tries to kill her off. Jumin realise it but was too late? I'll leave the ending to you ^_^ loving your writings by the way dearest ♥♥♥





	Rika Comes Back

Rika has entered the chatroom

707: Wait…

ZEN: No way…

Jaehee Kang: It can’t be

Rika: It’s so good to be back! ^^

 

I’m sitting in Rika’s apartment doing something, anything, to keep myself away from the RFA chatroom. What’s the point of going on if you won’t even be acknowledged? Answer, there is none.

Last night, all of the RFA were on the messenger, excluding myself, talking about the upcoming party that’s being held in a week’s time, when all of a sudden Rika, yes, the dead Rika, logged onto the chatroom. Automatically, something didn’t sit right with me. When I joined the RFA 5 days ago, I was informed that a year and a half ago, Rika had killed herself by jumping into the sea, off a cliff. No one should be able to survive that. No one. So, there being a dead girl being alive means somethings up. Her “reason” for being away was that she was on a trip in the southern states of the USA for that time, seeing sites and enjoying the warmth that the states provided.

There’s one other thing that has me avoiding RFA and that’s because I’m not the party coordinator anymore. Last night everyone just welcomed Rika with open arms and then she offered to take the job back since she was there now and that she can now do it. And guess what! Yep! They just gave it to her, no ‘Hey (Y/N) is that okay with you?’ or ‘As long as (Y/N) doesn’t mind…’. Nope V just down right typed:

V: I don’t see why not.

V: I mean, the job is yours after all.

V: Who else would be able to do it?

And everyone agreed with that last comment. It just really hurts that I was forgotten so easily, but I can sort of understand. Rika holds a special place in their hearts and me? I’m just a stranger.

But, me being a stranger won’t change the fact that her sudden appearance is fishy. I have an advantage in this situation, I don’t know who Rika was, therefore I don’t hold Rika in my heart so I can’t be blinded by my “love” for her. There are just so many flaws in this whole situation that it automatically points to something bad. I don’t know the full extent of what it is or who will be involved, but I know one thing for sure, it involves Rika and something bad will happen. I just have a gut feeling and my gut is never wrong.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

ZEN: I wonder where (Y/N) is…. She hasn’t been on the messenger for a while now.

Jumin Han: Yes, you are quite right.

Yoosung: You don’t think the hacker got her do you!

Rika: Hacker?

Jumin Han: Yes, a hacker sent (Y/N) to the RFA.

(Y/N) has entered the chatroom

ZEN:(Y/N)!!! You’re here!

ZEN: Where have you been!?

(Y/N): Busy. Why?

Jumin Han: Well, you have been absent from the chatroom for some time.

(Y/N): Oh…

(Y/N): Well, don’t worry^^

Rika: Hello (Y/N) it’s nice to finally meet you^^

(Y/N): Like wise.

Rika: Also, and I don’t mean to be rude, but can you leave my apartment?

Rika: I just would like to move back in so I can do my job a little better then from where I am right now.

“How the hell did she know I was at her apartment? No one mentioned it in a chatroom so…” I mumble to myself. She just keeps getting more and more suspicious by the second. Still, I can’t let her know I’m onto her…

(Y/N): Oh! Sure, when do you want me out by?

Rika: ASAP

Rika: The sooner the better.

Rika: Thank you for understanding! ^^

(Y/N): It’s not a problem!

(Y/N): I should go now, got some stuff to do ^^

(Y/N): See ya!

(Y/N) has left the chatroom

I turn to look at Rika’s apartment, I didn’t really bring anything here with me, my only belongings being my phone, charger, earbuds, some clothes, hair brush along with a toothbrush and toothpaste so moving out shouldn’t be too hard for me to do. But first, I’m going to see just how Rika knew I took up residence in her apartment.

 

Messages - Rika

(Y/N): Hey Rika?

Rika: Yes?

(Y/N): How did you know that I was in your apartment?

Rika: Jumin told me last night on the chat

(Y/N): Oh, ok!

Rika: Why?

(Y/N): I was just curious ^^

(Y/N): I need go, Thank you~! ^^

(Y/N) is offline

Liar. The chat shows no mention of me staying here at the apartment. She’s lying. Why didn’t she just tell me the truth?

What are you hiding Rika?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Okay, somethings up. Something is definitely not right with Rika and other weird things are happening too. For example, I find that where ever I go, there are always these cloaked people watching me. It’s creepy. Also, Rika has been really friendly with everyone else, especially Jumin, but not so much to me. Now, I’m not one to stoop to her level but, I’m one to stoop to her level. Text after text, call after call, it seems like just one big fight between us, both acting innocent in it all. I spot like 15 cloaked people one day and as soon as I got home, Rika texted me ‘How are you doing? I heard you went out today, nothing weird happened right?’ Of course, I lied saying nothing happened. Why would I tell the suspicious person something suspicious happened to me when said person sent a suspicious text? You just don’t. Also, right around when Rika came back, Zen and Jaehee received weird emails about paradise and a world of no pain. The email had a name of where it originated from, Mint Eye. Sounds like a cult name, I know.

The party’s in 4 days my goal is to expose her before then. Whatever it is, I just need to find a few more pieces of the puzzle. My phone makes a ding, signalling that a chatroom has opened. Swiping the notification to the right, I open the RFA messenger app and with one glance I can see that all the members are on, even V. I decide to join just because I feel like it but wait a little before, just to observe.

Rika: 4 days!! I can’t wait ^^

Rika: It’s going to be just like old times!

Jumin Han: Yes, you are right Rika.

Jaehee Kang: I, as well, am excited about this. I really missed doing this and I am sure everyone else can agree.

Yoosung: Yeah!

Yoosung: It’s all thanks to Rika that we can do another party.

Yoosung: She was the one to send emails! ^^

707: Um…

707: Yoosung, you know (Y/N) was the whole reason we started to plan the party, right?

707: She started the emails and actually did more than half of the emails.

Rika: She did?

707: Yeah, where is she anyway.

ZEN: I talked to her a few days ago

V: Luciel…

707: I’m on it

707 has left the chatroom

ZEN: She’s ok, right?

Jumin Han: We will know in a moment.

707 has entered the chatroom

707: She’s in the apartment, looking at the camera.

707: She also doesn’t look to good, maybe mad or maybe sad?

 

Well, he’s not wrong. I am looking at the camera and I don’t have the happiest look on my face either. I look back down at my phone and find that Seven forced-joined me into the chatroom.

ZEN: What’s wrong (Y/N)?

Yoosung: Yeah, Seven said you look sad or mad.

(Y/N): Well, it’s a mixture of the two along with frustration.

Jaehee Kang: Is there anything we can do?

Jumin Han: Yes, you know the RFA are here for you.

V: Did we do something or is it personal?

(Y/N): It’s hard to explain but-

 

“The special security system has been deactivated,” a female voice states. That’s weird…

 

V: (Y/N)?

(Y/N): What’s a special security system and what happens if it’s deactivated?

707: Don’t leave the apartment.

707: Doesn’t matter what happens, under no circumstances do you leave that apartment!

707 has left the chatroom

Jumin Han: Listen to Luciel (Y/N)

ZEN: Is (Y/N) okay!?

ZEN: Hey, Trustfund Kid answer me!

Rika: The special security system is something I asked Luciel to install for protection of the classified information that is stored at my apartment and when it is deactivated, nothing is protected.

Rika: So, anything can be opened and it won’t sense that there is someone touching something they are not suppose to be touching.

 

Wait… Perfect…

Now that it’s deactivated I can look through the drawers and see if she’s hiding something. I honestly don’t want to but it’s her fault for acting suspicious. I head over to her desk first and look at anything that’s on top of it.

Nothing

There is a total of four drawers that I could be opened. I start with the top drawer on the right of the desk and try to open it. Locked, damn. And also, very suspicious! I quickly look around for something that I could use to bust open it with and once I settle on something I grab it and smash it against the drawer. After the second blow I put all my strength into the third one. Third times the charm, right? I deliver the blow and the drawer pops open and when I drop the item I used to bust it open and look in, I’m shocked. I take a quick picture and go back to the chatroom to confront Rika about this.

(Y/N): RIKA!

(Y/N): Please explain why you have things related to the strange emails from a couple days ago!

Rika: I don’t know what you are taking about…

ZEN: What’s going on?

V: (Y/N), calm down

(Y/N): No! I knew something was up with you.

Jumin Han: YOU WENT IN RIKA’S STUFF!

(Y/N): That’s besides the point.

(Y/N): I want to hear her explanation.

Jumin Han: That’s enough

Jumin Han: I’ve known Rika basically my whole life, she was obviously framed.

Yoosung: Yeah!

Jumin Han: I don’t know what you are trying to prove (Y/N), but I think you should leave.

Jumin Han: You don’t know Rika the way I do and if you can’t trust her, why should I trust you?

(Y/N): You can not be telling me you didn’t find Rika appearing so suddenly was not in the slightest way suspicious?

(Y/N): I mean, V said that she committed suicide by jumping off a cliff!

(Y/N): Unless V lied…

Jumin Han: I SAID ENOUGH!

Jumin Han: Stop interrogating my friends.

Jumin Han: You should really just leave.

(Y/N): But-

 

I am cut off by the lights going out and hearing the door open and the window crashing. In the door way, Rika stands there with an evil looking smile. I whip my head around to look what happened to the window. There stood another person, a male, with white hair and what looked liked pink tips; as well as piercing mint green eyes. He was wearing dark clothing buy I was able to make out a blood red tank top and a tattoo of some sort that’s just being shown on his right arm. His right jacket sleeve was also hanging around his arm instead of it being worn properly on his shoulder.

I look back down to my phone, about to text the messenger for help only to find that my screen is full of code and is coloured neon green and black,

“Oh, it’s useless now princess~” the male specks, a smirk obvious in his voice; his voice is also slightly disoriented. Why, I have no clue, must be a mask of some sort but it’s too dark to be 100% sure. I start to back away from him as he starts to move forward towards me when suddenly a pair of thin arms wrap themselves around my form. I’m taken aback by surprise just long enough for the guy that came through the window to stand in front of me and press a cloth that’s just drenched in chloroform. Within a minute my consciousness starts to slip and right before I go under the man says something that sends chills down my spine.

“Sweet dreams princess~ See you soon~”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cold, hard ground.

That’s the first thing I register when I wake up, the cold, hard ground I lay on. When I finally find the strength to open my eyes I’m met with a room that is deprived of light. In the room sits a beat-up bed that looks like it could fall apart if even a finger grazes it and… that’s it… T_T Well, apart from the door, that’s it.

I try to stand up so I could bang at the door and yell at them to let me out but that’s quickly proven impossible because I find that my wrists and ankles are chained to the wall. Just great I think to myself. Well, someone must have been near by because after I settled back down and my chain stopped clanging together, my practically cell door opened to reveal the man who crashed through the window. How did he even do that?! The apartment was on the 14th floor!?

The man has this smirk on his face that just voices that trouble is near. He takes long strides over to me until his face is mere inches from mine, our noses almost touching. I put on my bravest face I can but its obviously not very convincing because he just starts to laugh hysterically at me in my face.

“You’re scared princess, don’t try to hide it, it looks good on you after all~,” the man winks and lets out a small chuckle before continuing, “you were so close to exposing my Savior and I along with our plan, but I’m glad we could stop you before anything bad happened. This is your new home, away from those filthy liars, especially the two men, V and Luciel. Once we fulfill our plan, everyone will be at peace.”

There’s this pleasant smile, albite small, but one is still there, but it’s gone just as fast as it appeared. The mysterious man turns to leave but I quickly speak to get his attention and not let him leave just yet, “Wait! What plan? Who’s this ‘Savior’? Why are the RFA ‘liars’? What do you have against V and Seven?” All these questions are in a hurricane inside my head at the information just presented moments ago. While I wait for him to answer my questions, even one would be amazing, all I get is a chuckle and his head shaking.

“All in do time princess, all in do time”

He turns once more to the door, but I, not satisfied with what I got as an answer, yell one more question to the white and pink haired man. “At least tell me your name. Please.” He stops in his tracks and turns to face me again, opening his mouth to respond.

“Saeran. My name is Saeran.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

707 has joined the chatroom

707: GUYS!

707: Somethings wrong with the CCTV footage at Rika’s apartment.

707: It was tampered with… (Y/N) could be in trouble…

V: Oh no…

707: Did anything weird happen with (Y/N) recently?

Jumin Han: She said she found something linking to the strange email in Rika’s apartment.

Jumin Han: She also sent a photo.

Jumin Han: I got upset with her because she was pointing fingers at Rika and V

Jumin Han: Then she abruptly left the chatroom.

707: How long ago?

V: About 5 minutes ago

707: Damn…

V: Luciel, I need to call you about something.

707: Okay, talk soon.

V has left the chatroom

707: has left the chatroom

Jumin Han: Please, be alright (Y/N)

Jumin Han has left the chatroom 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It feels like years when it’s only been weeks. It doesn’t end, the beating, the drugging, being starved and dehydrated… when will this nightmare end? I hope it will soon.

RFA… where ever you are, please… save me!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Weeks pass, Rika has disappeared the same day (Y/N) did and Seven has been battling non-stop to try and figure out what happened to (Y/N) at Rika’s apartment. Anytime he’s close to gaining access to the corrupted feed, more codes for him to hack appear. Who ever took her really doesn’t want to be found. Jumin is going along with V to the apartment to try and find clues themselves; since Luciel is busy and can’t go himself. Jumin wasn’t actually going to go with V at first but with some minor guilt with how they last interacted he felt like he needed to help out.

Upon entering the apartment one thing stands out to the two men: the window was smashed open. That’s the first thing that was inspected, and what was found was spine chilling.

There was blood.

While, yes, it was only a couple droplets, it’s still blood one way or another. Along with the exit being found there was also a rag on the ground. They don’t sniff it though, they’re not stupid, only stupid enough to pick it up. There was one more thing, the drawer. Yes, that drawer, the one (Y/N) claimed there being something to link Rika to the weird emails. V takes the contents out of it and places it on top of the desk, inspecting along with Jumin every piece of content they could look at.

There were blueprints to a building that’s a 5 hour drive away, there was a planner with the tags RFA and ME stuck to it as well as a piece of cardstock with what looks like the contents of an invitation

 

Meet the people who will love you forever.  
Attend the endless party

 

Don’t you want to escape from this filthy world?  
This is an invitation to paradise.

 

Are you suffering from your past?  
We will help the pain go away.

 

A world filled with pleasure…  
A world filled with truth…  
A world with no tears…  
A world with no rejections…

 

Accept the angel’s invitation.

 

Magenta,  
Where everyone is happy…

V takes out his phone and snaps pictures of everything to send to Luciel. While, yes, it means more work for the already stressed out hacker, it’s still information that will lead to finding the MIA party coordinator. When every nook and cranny are looked over, V and Jumin head out of the apartment, hoping to find a lead to finding their lost and endangered friend.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Finally! A lead!

After receiving the information that V sent from the apartment, Seven was able to find where (Y/N) was located and also get a visual on her.

“Oh my god…” Seven covers his mouth with his hand, shock and disgust written all over his face. 

There sits (Y/N), blooded and bruised, chained to a concrete wall. She also seems to have lost a considerable amount of weight these past 6 weeks, cheeks seemed to have hollowed in, clothes baggier than usual and there’s this one spot that’s exposed located on her shoulder where her shoulder blade can be easily seen.

“Have they not been feeding you, (Y/N)!?” Seven questions more to himself than to anyone in particular. Finding out her current state all the more fuels the fire in the rescue of their newest member and dear friend.

All of a sudden, Vanderwood walks into the bunker, about to yell at the hacker to do his work but Seven cuts him short.

“Madam Vanderwood, we are going on a rescue mission!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Here’s the plan,” Seven starts, pulling out a map. The whole RFA, save for Rika, plus Vanderwood are gathered in Jumin’s penthouse to discuss how this rescue mission is going to go. “Vanderwood and I are going to infiltrate through the front. We’ll be looking like what everyone looks like in there, wearing long black robes with gold trims.” Seven then points to a small box on the map. “That’s where they’re keeping (Y/N), we are going to go in there, grab (Y/N) and take her out and bring her to the closest hospital, Springhill General Hospital, meet us there okay?” Everyone nods in understanding. “Good, Jumin I want you to have a room prepped for her so she can get treated ASAP.” 

“Of course,” Jumin says with a nod.

Everyone stands getting ready to leave the penthouse and go to where they are told to be. Jumin walks up to Seven, opening his mouth to speck to the agent in charge, “please, bring her back in one piece.”

“Wasn’t planning on having her any other way” Seven replies with a smile. Jumin gives a small, small smile and nods back, content with the response given.

With that, everyone files out and goes to their positions, awaiting the rescue of (Y/N).

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I swear, the beatings just get worse and worse each time, along with the amount of that blue liquid that gets shoved down my throat any time I refuse it. Like now, I just had about half to three quarters of that stuff and honestly, I’m feeling dizzy. I reach up with my chained arm and rub the fresh bruise that’s forming on my cheek. My cheeks have long hollowed in due to lack of food and water. I then move my hand down my body, running it over my shoulders and arms, my shoulder blades I can feel protruding and my arms are thinner than they use to be, again because of lack of nutrients.

All of a sudden Rika, or better known as The Savior around this nut job, comes through the door, baring a gun. Great…

“Well (Y/N), you could have actually been useful to Paradise but you have refused salvation too many times…” she states in a tone that breathes malice intentions.

“So…” I ask calmly even though inside I’m screaming for someone, anyone, to come and save me at this moment.

“So,” she continues harshly, “you are no longer needed.” She then raises the gun to point right between my eyes. Rika is standing a few steps away so the gun isn’t pressed up against my head. “Any last words?” She asks, faking mercy on my last moments.

“Yeah, I do actually” I say with a last-minute serge of bravery, “I know what you want to do to the others, bring them to this nut house call “Paradise” and if you succeed, which you wont, I’m coming back to haunt you and make the rest of your life a living hell.” When I’m done though, all she does is laugh and steady the gun again to point back at my head.

“Okay Ms. Party Coordinator, we’ll see about that.”

Right before the trigger is pulled the door slams open revealing a red-haired hacker and a taller brown-haired agent, both wearing the robes that basically everyone wears. I can easily recognize the red-haired man as Seven from the picture that have been sent and his profile pictures but the other guy is unfamiliar. When Seven’s eyes meet Rika’s, he freezes.

“No… (Y/N) was right, you are behind this.” He says shaking his head, backing up slightly, trying to grasp at any flaw that could prove the truth a lie, but there is none. Rika, in a state of panic, fires the gun at me mindlessly, resulting in me getting shot in the abdomen. I fall to my side, clutching the wound but the blood doesn’t stop flowing. Seven yells “NO” and runs over to me, kneeling beside me to try and get a better look. Behind him I can see that the brunette has knocked Rika out and now she lays lifelessly on the floor.

My mouth is open and Seven can probably smell my breath. His nose scrunches up a little, telling me that he just caught a whiff. Then his eyes widen and he smells again. “Oh no…” he whispers to himself 

“Come here Vanderwood!” Oh, so his name is Vanderwood. Wait… wasn’t that the name of Seven’s maid!? I’ll ask him when I’m not dying. “She’s shot and has chemicals in her system, I can smell them.”

“Move” Vanderwood says some what harshly but I can faintly see the concern in his eyes. “It’s bad, punctured an artery. She’ll bleed out and die if we don’t get her help fast. As for the chemicals, I can smell them too, and if I’m not wrong, those chemicals in particular can be deadly or cause lifetime complications. It’s already a wonder to me how she hasn’t lost consciousness yet.” Seven nods his head, unlocks the chains and goes to pick me up gently, probably to get out of this building and me to a hospital. I then remember about Saeran. Over the course of my stay, Saeran has visited me quite a few times and he ended up opening up a bit about himself, including that he and Seven, or Saeyoung rather, are twin brothers.

“Saeyoung…” I breath out the best I can since my conscious is slipping rapidly. Seven freezes at the use of his real name that I should have no knowledge on. But he just shakes his head and keeps going so I decide to say a different name, “Saeran…” He freezes once more and looks down wide eyed at me.

“How do you know those names…” he asks.

“Saeran” I say again.

“Saeran?” He questions. I nod to confirm. “Is he here (Y/N)!?” I nod again. “Damn…” he whispers.

“Looking for me Saeyoung…” I can faintly hear Saeran’s voice in the distance as my vision starts to blacken and my eyes start to flutter shut. Seven must have noticed because he starts to call out to me.

“Hey, hey, (Y/N), you gotta stay with me here please.” He pleads.

“Can’t… sorry…” is all I can muster out with my strength leaving my body so fast.

“Vanderwood, take (Y/N)” Seven hands me over to Vanderwood and I hiss in pain.

“Sorry” I can hear Vanderwood say. Even with my senses disappearing I can still see Saeran walk over to Seven.

“Saeran,” I call, catching his attention. He looks at me, “come with us” I say. He gives me a laugh.

“And leave Paradise! You’re insane!” he states as he continues to laugh.

“No… Saeran… you are… being used by… Rika for her own… gain…” This has Saeran stop laughing and looking at me with wide eyes. “Think about Saeran…” I add.

Saeran eyes go back to normal but with an added sadness to it, like he knows it’s true but he doesn’t want to accept it. He closes his eyes and turns his head to the ground and I take this time to lean up and whisper in Vanderwood’s ear to knock him out if he doesn’t come with us after I ask him. Vanderwood nods, understanding his job.

“So, Saeran, come with us please.” Surprisingly, he nods his head slowly, agreeing to come with us. I breath a sigh of relief but that relief is short lived because a shock wave of pain courses through my abdomen, causing me to hiss in pain again. This catches the other three males’ attention.

“SHIT THAT’S RIGHT YOU NEED A HOSPITAL LIKE NOW!” Seven yells, “COME ON!” He then bolts to the exit and the other two start running too. Right as I get placed in the back with my head on Vanderwood’s lap and me laying on Saeran too, Seven driving in the front, I have a smile on my face at the fact that I’m out of that hell and so is Saeran and that he has Seven back. Then I lose consciousness as the car zooms off and away from Mint Eye.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Beep

Beep

Beep

That’s the first thing I hear, beeping.

Soft, warm.

That’s the first thing I feel.

Antiseptic.

The first thing I smell. That sort of gives away that I’m in a hospital. The antiseptic isn’t the only thing I can smell, it was only the first. In fact, I can smell lots of things. I also smell honey and butter, coffee, cinnamon, cigarette smoke…

I start to stir in my hospital bed but as soon as I do, I hear a collection of gasps sound from around me, some chairs move, a couple foot steps and a voice. Jumin’s voice.

“Can you hear me? (Y/N)?” Jumin asks in his cool tone but anyone can easily hear the excitement and joy and concern in it. I try to talk but only a groan escapes my throat. I finally find the strength to open my eyes and when I do I can see that Vanderwood, Saeran, Seven, Jumin and what I assume is the rest of the RFA standing in the bright, white hospital room. Smiles break out on everyone’s faces, yes even on Saeran’s, when my eyes fully open, clearly, they are happy that I’m fine, or at least I hope that’s the reason.

When the excitement dies down a bit I go and ask a few questions, hoping for adequate answers, “how long was I out?” being my first question. Saeyoung it the one to answer,

“You were out for 6 months; the doctors weren’t sure if you would make it or not…” I give a small smile.

“Well, I guess I made it.” I say. He laughs a little.

“Yeah, guess you did.”

My smile falters for a second as I think about what my next question is since I don’t want to trigger anything in Saeran or to anyone else. V seems to notice this so he asks “What’s wrong?”

“Well, I have a question but I don’t want to say anything that could…um…bring some bad memories to anyone,” I look at Saeran, “specifically Saeran since he looks to be doing better than when I last saw him.” I give Saeran a small smile and he returns it.

“It’s okay… go ahead” he says. I keep smiling and nod to him.

“Well, um, what happened to her.” I ask slowly.

“She’s in Alaska right now.” Jumin answers.

“Okay…” Deciding to change the subject to something more light-hearted I ask “So, what did I miss?” and that seems to have done it. Everyone starts talking about their lives from the last 6 months; Yoosung talks about college, Jumin and Jaehee about the newest cat project, the twins about how they bonded, Zen about a new role he got and V on his latest pictures he’s taken.

From day till night, until he needed to leave for the night and go home, Jumin never left my side. He never left my side through my whole recovery either and for that, I am grateful that I could meet him and all the others too.


End file.
